Just in Time
by JaDe Une
Summary: people wonder what life would have been like if events in history did not happen, where would we be now. If only we could go back in time to correct the mistakes made by others, and right the wrongs that occurred, would we know what we do? Would we still


Pairings: 1/? 1/? 1/? 4/H 3/R wow those are random, I know I'm evil!  
  
I know you will be confused when you first read this, but it will explain itself in due time, you just have to wait for it!!!   
  
Warnings: minor swearing,   
  
I do not own the g-boys or the novel A Tale Of Two Cities. With the Pre-Cog's what I'm going for is the creepy chick from X. ya know the one that could tell the future…  
  
Prologue  
  
In the year 2004 people wonder what life would have been like if events in history did not happen, where would we be now. If only we could go back in time to correct the mistakes made by others, and right the wrongs that occurred, would we know what we do? Would we still live on colonies, or would they not even exist? Can we, as humans build a machine, build something to take us back in time, and if we can, and it works, what or rather when can we change?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prison of the Abbaye, Paris  
  
June 21, 1792,  
  
Monsieur, heretofore the Marquis,  
  
After having long been in danger of my life at the hands of the village, I have been seized, with great violence and indignity, and brought a long journey on foot to Paris. On the road I have suffered a great deal. nor is that all; my house has been destroyed- razed to the ground.  
  
The crime for which I am imprisoned, monsieur heretofore the Marquis, and for which I shall be summoned before the tribunal, and shall lose my life (with out your so generous help) is, as they tell me, treason against the majesty of the people, in that I have acted against them for an emigrant. It is in vain I represent that, before the sequestration of emigrant property, I have remitted the imposts they had ceased to pay; that I had collected no rent; that I had had recourse to no process. The only response is, that I have acted for an emigrant, and where is that emigrant?  
  
Ah most gracious Monsieur heretofore the Marquis, where is that emigrant? I cry in my sleep where is he? I demand of heaven, will he not come to deliver me? No answer. Ah! Monsieur heretofore the Marquis, I send my desolate cry across the sea, hoping it may reach your ears through the great bank of Tellson known at Paris!  
  
For the love of heaven, of justice, of generosity, of the honour of your noble name, I supplicate you Monsieur heretofore the Marquis, to succour and relies me. My fault is that I have been true to you. Oh! Monsieur heretofore the Marquis, I pray you be you true to me!  
  
From this prison here of horror, whence I every hour tend nearer and nearer to destruction, I send to you, Monsieur heretofore the Marquis, the assurance of my dolorous and unhappy service.   
  
Your afflicted  
  
Gabelle."  
  
I read this over again, 'I don't understand,' I thought. 'Why would they kill someone for following orders?' I didn't know that I would soon know. I stepped up to the machine. The massive hulk of metal and wires. This was my only chance to find out, to change.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sweat dripped off his forehead, and onto the machine beneath him. His brown locks were plastered to his face, but he couldn't reach up to wipe the sweat away.   
  
~focus on the mission, even if you die, make sure the mission is fulfilled~  
  
The words of his trainers echoed in his mind. He had read the briefings, but, he had decided, the best way to go about what he had to do was to exterminate the other one like him. The other assassin.   
  
Vibrations beneath him brought him out of his thoughts, 'this isn't right, something's not right' light filled the small cabin, light like nothing he'd ever seen before.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SHIT!!!!" cried out a woman with long blonde hair, "NO! what is wrong????" she spun around and stalked over to two people, who were both in a sleep like state.  
  
"calm down Dorothy, he will fulfill his mission" said the golden haired woman with out opening her eyes, "but there will be a new difficulty"  
  
"he may not end up where he's supposed to be, but all will be accomplished. Just be calm" a similar looking man, older, but nonetheless the other woman's brother.  
  
"just when we think that we had all the kinks worked out, the originals had things down better than us!" Dorothy cried out  
  
"they knew nothing! They only had an idea, remember area 51? That is all they had!" cried out the golden haired woman  
  
"Dorothy stop harassing them, they are our only way of knowing what happened to him, if they lose that ability because of you, then there will be hell to pay." a man with a unibang walked over to Dorothy, grasping her arm tightly, and forcefully dragging her away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At first all he was aware of was someone breathing. It was so dark. 'wait, that's me breathing' he breathed a sigh of relief, 'ok, now why is it so dark, it was never this dark on the colonies.' the next thing he did was move, which in itself, was not a smart idea.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSHITTHATFUCKINGHURTS!!!!!!!"   
  
A dim yellow light appeared in front of him, identified as the machines automatic damage reporter.   
  
System malfunction flashed across the screen, date reading-2000-04-September-Earth-Billerica, Massachusetts-off- Approx. 300 years-1792-21-June-Earth-Saint Antoine-France  
  
'alright I am almost three hundred years short, and on the wrong continent, oh man this is bad' I finally reached up and wiped the sweat off my forehead, then I pressed the emergency release hatch and climbed, slowly, out.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Alright you guys I need feedback on this one, my plot bunny *pets bunny* belongs to Merith. Thanks… 


End file.
